Lo más caliente que tengas
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: Era un día frío y Dean sólo quería una bebida caliente.
Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro. *todo muy profesional*

¡Isa querida, feliz cumpleaños!

o0o

Kansas solía ser frío en el invierno, era algo a lo que Dean estaba acostumbrado. Además, con los múltiples viajes que solían realizar con su padre cuando eran niños llegó a conocer lugares más fríos que Kansas, llegando incluso hasta los veinte grados bajo cero. Nunca volvería a Canadá después de eso. Sí, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado al frío, puede que no le gustara, pero no le faltaba experiencia en lo referente a él, el problema es que por algún extraño motivo que no le interesaba saber ese invierno estaba resultando más frío de lo normal, y _ese_ día en particular estaba siendo el peor de toda la temporada.

Cuando Dean por fin se armó de valor y salió de su cálida y confortante cama hacia la ventana, pasando en el proceso por la tortura del frío piso que le congelaba los pies, vio a todos los que caminaban afuera cubiertos hasta la punta de la cabeza seguramente con la chamarra más cálida que tenían, bufanda, gorro y hasta guantes, incluso su portero Ash, a quien en toda la temporada no lo había visto usar más que un delgado sweater y unos guantes estaba usando una gruesa y pesada chaqueta y una bufanda. No, definitivamente ese no era un buen día.

Consideró seriamente faltar al trabajo ese día, pero aunque su jefe Bobby fuera amigo de su familia desde antes de que él naciera, tanto así que incluso le llegó a cambiar los pañales según le contaron, no aceptaría otra falta de su parte, y definitivamente Bobby no era una persona a la que convenga enojar. Así pues, se armó con una playera de franela, una chamarra térmica de plumas que reservaba sólo para casos como ese, unos guantes, botas, bufanda, y salió a enfrentar el horrible día.

Aún con toda su protección Anti-frío, en cuanto salió del edificio en el que vivía sintió el viento gélido pegando en su cara y dejando pequeños cristales de hielo en su nariz y mejillas.

—Joder… — se frotó las manos y cruzó corriendo la calle en cuanto el semáforo se puso rojo.

.

—¡Cas, necesito un té chai, uno verde y un expresso macchiato a nombre de Oliver!

—¡Enseguida Meg!

Estaban acostumbrados al caos matutino ya que casi todos en la cuadra, o al menos una gran parte, pasaban en las mañanas por un café y ocasionalmente algo de comer antes de dirigirse a sus respectivos trabajos, pero ese día estaba mucho más lleno, demasiado. Cas culpaba al frío. La fila de personas esperando a que tomaran su orden podría salir de la tienda de lo larga que estaba, pero obviamente las personas preferían dar vueltas como en un espiral a estar afuera, dándole al local un aspecto aún más rebosante de personas.

—¿Te ayudo con algo? —Ofreció Jo acercándose con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, por lo general ella se encargaba de las bebidas frías, pero ese día había estado ayudando a Ruby en preparar los paninis.

—¿Me ayudas con el expreso macchiato? —Cas inclinó un poco la cabeza como un perrito apaleado, Jo rodó los ojos y tomó el vaso. —Gracias linda.

—Me debes una. —Jo lo señaló con un dedo acusador y Cas no pudo hacer más que reír.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y una fuerte ráfaga de aire frío entró, haciendo que todos temblaran y voltearan a ver con odio al recién llegado. Dean tan sólo bajó la vista, murmuró una disculpa y fue a formarse al final de la fila. Castiel fue de los que volteó a ver al recién llegado, pero al darse cuenta de quién era se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta. Jo, por supuesto, notó esto, y al voltear a ver al otro hombre su mente no tardó en hacer conjeturas y sonrió diabólicamente.

—Es él. —afirmó, no había necesidad de preguntar. Cas asintió aún sonrojado. —Mm…

La sonrisita de Jo no auguraba nada bueno y Cas lo sabía.

—En verdad no es nada…

—¡Es tu crush!

Meg, quien había estado buscando a alguien que la ayudara a atender a las personas en la caja paró abruptamente al escuchar esas palabras y miró con maldad hacia Castiel.

—¿Dean está aquí?

—¿Dean? —repitió Jo confundida.

—Ese es el nombre que da el sujeto por el que Castiel tiene algo.

—Eso no… —Ambas mujeres lo callaron con la mirada. Castiel suspiró derrotado y murmuró que volvería a sus tareas, dejando a ambas mujeres a su parecer locas discutir camino a la caja.

Por su parte, Dean permanecía desatendido del asunto tras el mostrador y se entretenía cambiando el peso de su cuerpo entre las puntas de los pies y los talones, las personas detrás de él lo miraban mal por no mantenerse quieto pero a él no podía importarle menos, todavía habían mínimo diez personas interponiéndose en su camino hacia su esperada bebida caliente y no tenía nada mejor en lo que ocupar su tiempo.

La eficiencia de Castiel y los demás lograron que el tiempo que tardó Dean en llegar al mostrador no fuera tan largo como podría haber sido en otras condiciones, y se encontraba realmente feliz por ello.

—Buenos días —saludó Meg— ¿Qué le gustaría ordenar?

—Dame lo más caliente que tengas, no me importa lo que sea, sólo dámelo.

—¿Lo que sea? —Meg tardó medio milisegundo en idear un plan y contestó con una sonrisa amable. —De acuerdo señor, deme un momento.

Meg volvió unos segundos después empujando a un muy confundido Castiel hacia el mostrador, Dean sólo miró todo con confusión.

—Meg, ¿pero qué…? Estaba trabajando. —dijo Cas confundido sin haber reparado en la presencia de Dean.

—Aquí tiene señor, lo más caliente que tenemos aquí.

Al entender lo que estaba pasando y ver a la persona parada frente a él Cas no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse y desviar la vista a cualquier cosa menos a Dean.

—¿Ordenaste la cosa más caliente, no? Bueno, lo lamento señor, no puedo darte a ti mismo… —murmuró Cas avergonzado mientras Meg los miraba entre maquiavélicamente, divertida, y con algo de ternura. Dean se sonrojó.

—Bueno… ¿eso significa que puedo pedirte para llevar? —Dean sonrió coquetamente y Castiel se sonrojó más si eso era posible.

—No en este momento, pero si gustas regresar más tarde…cuando mi turno acabe… quizás podríamos hacer algo sobre eso.

—Perfecto, y… ¿tienes algún número al que pueda llamar para confirmar mi pedido?

Cas se sonrojó más, sacó una libreta debajo del mostrador y con una pluma que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaleco escribió unos números y la hora a la que acababa su turno junto con un nombre y se lo dio a Dean, le sonrió levemente y salió huyendo hacia la cocina. Dean sonrió al ver el papel.

"Así que Castiel, ¿eh?"

—¿Algo más señor? —preguntó Meg al notar a la multitud de clientes enojados detrás de Dean y su radiante sonrisa.

—No, eso es todo, gracias.

A la mierda la bebida caliente, a la mierda el frío, tenía una promesa de algo mucho mejor esperándole a las siete, y maldito fuera él si se lo perdía.

o0o

Así que…eso. Espero que te haya gustado, o que al menos no lo odies

Nota: Saqué la idea de tumblr (mi amor) no tengo el post, soy demasiado despistada para esas cosas :/ pero la idea original estaba como Hot y Hottest, que vendría siendo algo como decirle a alguien que está bueno o buna, claro, aparte de la traducción literal de caliente en lo referente a la temperatura.


End file.
